


Closer

by lori_yuy



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Bittersweet, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Partnership, Pegging, Polyamory, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lori_yuy/pseuds/lori_yuy
Summary: Cissnei was chosen to be placed in a secretive unit of the Turks.  Tseng as the Vice Director of Administrative Affairs was put in charge to prepare her for her job.  He is conflicted about putting her into the special unit but has to put aside his own feelings as a Turk.
Relationships: Cissnei/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Rufus Shinra/Tseng, Zack Fair/Tseng
Kudos: 1





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> I know they're rarely ever paired but I like them together. I'm ignoring that Cissnei was an orphan in favor of having her have parents who worked at Shinra - see my other fic, Close, for that story. Tseng is paired with multiple people in this fic. Do not continue if you can't take polyamory.
> 
> WARNING: VERY NSFW!
> 
> In case people don't know the Before Crisis Turks by name:  
> Ellen = Shotgun  
> Judette = Martial Arts  
> Cissnei = Shuriken

Late fall came and went quickly. She turned 18 in what seemed like the blink of an eye. In a normal person's world, this birthday would have been a joyous milestone, but for Cissnei it was full of mixed feelings. Her parents didn't call at all. She had accepted it when they severed their relationship to her when she rebelled and joined the Turks, but she was hoping they'd at least want to celebrate this milestone together. Perhaps that was her naivety talking. Thinking back, her parents rarely spared the time to be with her growing up because of their managerial positions in Shinra.

She has a found family however, one that took great care of her despite having little more than their job titles to tie them all together. The Turks held a birthday bonanza for her in their office, although there was little in the ways of decoration, there was warmth that radiated off of each member of the department of administrative research, currently slicing and digging into a three-tiered cake that Veld ordered for her big day. Most Turks started in their job young, and there had been many who had never made it to their 18th birthdays, so it was a big deal when hers came up.

Cissnei swept her eyes across the room. Some of the Turks were tipsy as Veld had allowed alcohol for those who can drink that evening. There were a lot of corporate rules that the Turks didn't follow and drinking on the premises of the Shinra headquarters is one of them. Her eyes landed on her partner of two years staring back at her with an unreadable expression. She sent him a questioning look before he averted his gaze. What was that about? She was not a child anymore even though he still treated her that way sometimes.

\-- Two week ago --

Tseng's mouth was agape with disbelief as the words fell from Director Veld's lips.

"Are you serious?" the younger Turk questioned his superior. Usually he would trust and respect Veld's decisions but he didn't sit well with this one.

"You want Cissnei to...." The elderly Director held his ground signalling that there was no room for argument. "Director, she's barely turning 18 this month!"

"Tseng...you know as much as I do what our job entails. She knows what she's signing up for, I've discussed it with her beforehand if you're worried about her consensus."

"But..."

"She's already agreed Tseng."

Tseng sat back with a frown on his face. "Sir, you're really putting her into the Deep Mine Operations unit?"

The Deep Mine Operations Unit was a special sub-unit of the Turks. The agents who worked under it are mainly field agents. Their specialty? - espionage, blackmailing, and eliminating Shinra enemies through use of their sexual appeal and developing fake relationships. They became fake boyfriends, fake girlfriends, fake lovers, fake husbands and fake wives...some even got impregnated with those they are targeting, but the pregnancies were always terminated upon mission completion. The agents often lived out their pretend relationships with scary levels of conviction before making the kill. Few Turks actually join the unit given its nature, but there were definitely agents at work.

"Tseng, as Vice Director, I want you to give her the proper training starting next month." Veld's voice didn't waver. "You know what trainings she'll need, see to it personally. I trust you to do it and Cissnei would be thankful if you trained her."

'Training' would be the nice word for it. Nowhere else on Gaia is there company training quite like the ones that Deep Mine operatives go through. Seduction techniques, sexual practice with both same sex and opposite sex partners, lessons on relationship development and maintenance, personality reading and management, and psychological and emotional manipulation. Those were on top of the regular training that all Turks go through. Tseng had gone through them all as Veld wanted him to know everything firsthand to be able to execute as the Vice Director.

Tseng didn't like the thought of placing Cissnei into such a unit, still his work was cutout for him as a Turk. The same goes for Cissnei. Training her will be interesting and it was only natural for Veld to ask him since he's Cissnei's partner. Cissnei and him were already close and she had expressed interest in sexual contact with him before, otherwise it would be awkward and embarrassing for them both. Training her is one thing...actually placing her on missions after would wreck him emotionally. There was no denying that he felt conflicted about the directive.

Tseng was brought back to the present moment at the party when Cissnei waved a hand in his face. "Gaia to Tseng! Come in!" She chimed at him. "Don't tell me you've drank too much, you've only had one glass."

He smiled a little at her. "Don't worry, I'm not drunk yet."

"What's on your mind partner?" No escape from Cissnei's observation skills. 

Tseng let out a deep breath slowly. "I've been informed that Director Veld talked to you about your next assignment." 

Cissnei went quiet. "Oh. So you know."

Tseng gazed at her with his intense eyes. "Cissnei...are you sure?"

"I'm a Turk. I have to do what I must Tseng. I love this job and I am willing to do everything for it."

Tseng's eyes did not leave hers for a long time. "I see. Veld had asked that I train you personally." Cissnei almost spit out her drink from amusement. "Is that why you seem so lost? Don't worry partner, I'm not shy."

~...~

She absorbed the training material with surprising speed, but Tseng had not given anything outside of classroom lessons. Cissnei decided to try out her luck on Tseng on a nondescript night out. The younger Turks decided to spend that evening dining at a Wutaiian establishment below plate in Wall Market where their presence didn't bother the residents as much as it would in other sectors. Their table was soon filled with food. Ellen, Judette, and Rude sat at the rear of the table knocking back cups of sake as empty sushi plates stacked up in front of them. Reno and Emma were engrossed in an old drama playing on the TV in front of the table while munching down a mountain of kabobs.

Tseng sipped at his cup of sake, a plate of broiled fish sat in front of him. He nonchalantly poked his chopsticks into a gyoza that Cissnei had ordered.

"I get some of your fish in exchange for that Tseng." Cissnei said as she liberally took a forkfull of his fish. They kept doing this with every other dish that came their way, earning exasperated eyerolls from Reno and Emma. They could have just called it "sharing" but it became a friendly competition of sorts as they got increasingly tipsy from the drinks.

Reno held a drunk Rude in his grasp as he flashed a smile at his coworkers. "Well, I'm gonna need to take care of big boy here. Good night."

Judette and Emma were guiding a drunk Ellen much the same way. "We should get going too, call if you need anything Vice Director."

Tseng bid his colleagues a good night before they left. It was a slightly colder night close to winter and as soon as they stepped out of the restaurant, the wind chill hit them squarely in the face. Cissnei leaned up to Tseng's ear. "What were your plans for the rest of the evening Sir?" She asked in a mischievous voice and added a well practiced tone of suggestiveness to it. Tseng looked down at her in amusement. "I had nothing in mind but clearly you do." Cissnei smiled slyly and winked. "I wanted a private lesson. Are you willing to teach me?"

"Do you really want me that badly?" Tseng replied playfully as he leaned close towards her, then pulled back and pulled her against him to keep her warm. They made their way down an alleyway lit with Wutai style street lamps before Cissnei grabbed him and pressed him against the nearest wall to kiss him. "I thought patience was part of the training Cissnei." Tseng teased her. "Do you really want to do this here? It would be your first time."

"While there are nicer places, I think Wall Market sets the right mood...and I don't have the patience to go anywhere else." She replied as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Tseng chuckled and guided her towards a different alleyway to a small hotel with detailed Wutaiian decor. The place wasn't fancy but Tseng knew it was a respectable establishment. Much more so than the hotels on the main streets of Wall Market with hawkers out front pulling in guests. While they could have gone back to Turks' apartment complex, they actually had more privacy here. The Turks were known to sleep around with each other so no one would actually care but Tseng wanted Cissnei's first time to be special.

The room that they got for the night was cozy, warmed with a built-in heater under the tatami floors and had an in-room spa. Cissnei sank into the bath with a contented sigh. The hot water chased away the last vestiges of the frigid air from outside.  
"Care to join me Tseng?" Cissnei called towards the room. After a few minutes, Tseng stepped into the bath with her. She leaned in and pulled his hair tie off and admired the view as his hair fell into place around his shoulders, framing his face.

"You always look so nice with your hair down." She commented as she ran fingers through the smooth strands. Cissnei cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a slow sensual kiss. Tseng could smell the faint scent of peaches in her hair, a scent left from her favorite shampoo. He moaned quietly as she ran a hand down his chest as they deepened into a French kiss. He let go of his stiff work persona and wrapped one arm around her shoulders and worked on arousing her with his free hand. He tilted her back gently, eyes locked with hers as they pulled apart to catch their breaths. She smiled before pulling him into another kiss. Tseng gasped into her mouth when he felt her hand start ministrations on his hardening cock. She had exceptional grip strength. She trailed her tongue along his neck to his jaw, teasing every sensitive spot she could find, earning moans and appreciative gasps in response.

Cissnei yelped when she was suddenly lifted out of the water and covered with a towel. Tseng smirked as he carried her out bridal style onto the bed that took up most of the room.

"Have you been taking your pills Cissnei?" He asked as he quickly dried them both. "Because otherwise I'm stepping out to get us some protection."

"I've been taking my pills Tseng....in anticipation of this happening sooner or later." she replied, then slyly pulled the towel off of Tseng, revealing all of him to her hungry eyes. She let her eyes roam over his figure appreciatively. Tseng was not bulky or muscular like Rude, but he was still well built and had a figure that could make both men and women get hot.

They were kissing again as he ran his hands over her smooth skin, teasing her senses until his hand hovered over her warmth below. He slowly worked her entrance until she was adequately wet, gliding his fingers back and forth across her clit until she was mewling in pleasure, feeling more moisture escaping from inside herself. "Are you ready?" His deep voice murmured into her ears and she nodded. "It might hurt so tell me if you want me to stop."

Her heart was beating faster in anticipation. He prodded a few times before thrusting himself inside her. She felt the initial sharp ache as he tore through her hymen for the first time. She held back a groan of pain and clenched her eyes shut. Tseng stopped to let her adjust to his girth as Cissnei gasped feeling him filling her inside. She felt his cock pulsing with heat inside of her. A few deep breaths later and she was ready.

"I'm good now. Move." She demanded and he complied, setting a slow pace at first to make sure she was okay, but increasing his pace as he drew moans of pleasure from her. Cissnei was overwhelmed with the feeling of him inside her. The heat along with the pressure was sending waves of sparks through her body, filling an aching need of his cock. Moans were deliberately drawn out of her with each movement he made. She clamped her legs around him and pulled him closer. Sounds of pleasure were soon escaping from Tseng's throat as he ramped up the pace. He adjusted his angle slightly, aiming for a particular spot, and started pounding into her. She was screaming with pleasure now. "Tseng.....Tseng....yes right there...oooh mmm....fuck me more." Cissnei wrapped her hands around his neck and desperately kissed him.

His vision was becoming unfocused from pleasure. He felt her walls starting to tighten against his cock. A warmth was building up inside him and he knew he was nearing climax. "Cissnei....ahh....I'm getting very close." She was moaning loudly so he quickened his pace just a notch more, sending a blinding wave of pleasure coursing through her body. She screamed as she reached orgasm and Tseng let out a loud moan of his own and spilled his release. He managed to pull out quickly before he came and spilled across her stomach.

Tseng breathed heavily before falling back onto the bed. "How was that?" He chuckled as he saw Cissnei's glazed over expression from her orgasm, looking very dazed. "Amazing?" She managed after a few moments. "I'm tired now." Tseng nodded and cleaned them up before putting the blanket over her and kissing her forehead.

~...~

He was good looking, well kempt, and well built. Cissnei eyed the man carefully before sitting down on the bar stool next to him. She was in a blue dress that accentuated her looks, one that wasn't overly expensive and blended in with the surroundings she was in. The man in the next seat seemed to take notice of her immediately as she sat down nonchalantly, glancing at the bartender with her bright eyes.

"What can I get you missy?" The slightly gruffy bartender behind the counter asked.

"What do you suggest?" Cissnei replied sweetly.

"Get her a good Cosmo Canyon, put it on my tab." The guy in the next seat spoke and winked at her.

She put on her best shy girl look. "Oh I couldn't possibly accept that from a stranger."

His smile widened as her eyes locked with his. Her eyes were alluring with the mix of makeup and the blue dress accentuating its color.

"Don't be shy, you from around here?"

Cissnei shook her head. "No I work in Sector 6, but my friend told me that this bar had great drinks, so I thought I'd come check it out."

The bartender took the compliment with pride. "Well missy, you don't have to be shy around Owen here. Let him treat you, he's a nice guy, my regular in fact."

Owen. Owen Norwell, a manual worker who helped build parts of the Sector 7 slums in his earlier years but is now one of the heads of Avalanche. Tseng had only briefed her on the man the day prior and now here she was on her first seduction mission. She wasn't nervous as this was more or less a practice of her classroom skills. She watched out of the corner of her eyes as Ellen sat at a table only feet away as her backup.

"What do you do?" Owen leaned in, taking in her slightly sweet scent. Cissnei met his gaze. "I'm a freelance fashion designer." Owen's gaze lowered towards where the dress revealed the crevice of her breasts.

"You seem good at your work." Owen replied and pushed the Cosmo Canyon that the bartender put on the counter towards her. "Cheers." He picked up his drink and toasted her. She took a delicate sip at the drink. It was in fact a pretty good drink. She kept her gaze on Owen as he gulped down his drink. She ran her eyes over his figure appreciatively and Owen did not miss the way she was looking at him.

A large bulky man barged into the bar at that moment. "Owen! I need ta talk to you!" He barked and waved his arms, one of which had a gatlin gun attached to it instead of an actual arm. Owen tore his eyes away from her and had an annoyed look on his face. "Pardon me miss uh...what's your name?"

"Leanne." Cissnei replied quickly and glanced at the other man. Barret Wallace, another leader of Avalanche that was operating out of the Sector 7 slums.

"Well Leanne, hang on tight, I'll be back soon and then we can continue our chat." Owen winked at her before motioning Barret out the doors of the bar.

Cissnei saw that Ellen had paid for her drink and moved out of the bar quickly to follow the pair discreetly. The earpiece hidden behind her hair sounded. "Shotgun reporting, the target has met up with another Avalanche leader, currently moving out of Shuriken's work range. I am following."

Tseng's voice sounded next. "Ellen, what are your plans?"

"Follow discreetly for now and provide intel if enemy movements change." Ellen replied.

"Rude and Judette, are you at the targeted location?" Tseng asked.

"Yes Sir we are." Rude's rougher voice replied.

"Cissnei, standby at the bar." They didn't expect her to reply due to her special situation but Ellen assured Tseng she was still there.

"Shotgun reporting, targets have retreated into an apartment complex, I have no access."

"Understood."

The communications device was quiet for close to an hour.

"Shotgun reporting, primary target is moving back towards the bar, secondary target has not followed."

"Cissnei, prepare to engage target."

About ten minutes later, Owen returned to his seat and was surprised to see Cissnei still at the bar. "Leanne, I didn't expect you to hang around. Sorry for the wait."

She smiled at him. "I wanted to at least thank you for the drink. It was really nice of you." He returned her smile genuinely. "You're welcome. It's the least I could do for a pretty lady like you." Sweet words, sweet guy, but Cissnei was on a mission.

She looked down at her hands demurely. "Would you mind if we have a couple more drinks together?" Owen seemed to be pleased by her proposal and ordered them another round of drinks.

She waited till his judgment was at least halfway impaired. She imbibed just as much but Tseng had given her a medicine from the science department that neutralized alcohol for this mission.

"Owen, how about I take you home? You look like you could use a little help." Cissnei offered with an expression of concern on her face. Owen paid the bartender for their drinks as the bartender smiled knowingly. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

Cissnei helped Owen up from his seat and held onto his arm as they walked out of the bar. He no longer held back in his current drunken state. He eyed her with clear intention. "You wanna hook up Leanna?"

"Leanne." Cissnei corrected him.

"Yes...Leanne. So how about it?"

Cissnei turned up the seductiveness in her eyes just a notch per her training. "I'd love to."

"My place is just down there." Owen pointed somewhere down the alley at a row of rather run down houses.

"I have a better place in Sector 6." Cissnei replied.

"You're taking me to your place?" Cissnei made a noncommittal sound but Owen seemed to accept the offer. He started kissing her on the train. She entertained him for little while but then pushed him back into the seat, telling him how embarrassing it was for her to do this on the train. His hands roamed over her body while the train sped towards Sector 6. She pulled out of his grasp as the announcement for arrival at the platform was being made.

She guided him towards a non-descript row of houses after making a couple of turns down main streets. Judette was following just a block behind. Cissnei opened the door to one of the homes and settled in with Owen. Owen immediately pushed her towards the couch and placed sloppy kisses on her face. Cissnei swallowed her pride and allowed the man to do as he pleased. He roamed a hand roughly over her breasts that were perched within the confines of her dress, earning a reaction out of her. She moaned as she felt her body respond to stimulation and she felt a wetness begin to develop. He was roaming lower and lower and was about to lift her dress up from her legs when Rude burst out from the closet and put Owen into a headlock.

Cissnei jumped to action and pushed her whole weight onto Owen's body to subdue him. Judette was a step behind, barging through the front door and threw a punch at the drunk man's head, knocking him unconscious and Rude followed up by binding Owen's hands and feet with rope.

"Situation?" Tseng's voice sounded over the earpiece.

"Target apprehended...you wanted him brought in for questioning Vice Director?" Cissnei announced as she watched her two coworkers take care of the rest.

Tseng watched as the trio headed towards the helipad behind the row of special use homes with the target, apparently now unconscious. He shook his head at seeing how pleased Judette looked - knowing she probably threw the knockout punch. Cissnei came up to stand by him soon enough.

"You look nice." he complimented her attire.  
There was a bit of pain and sadness to her expression. Tseng looked at her carefully. "Are you okay? Not hurt?"

"I'm not hurt." Cissnei replied before smoothing down the hem of her skirt that was getting blown by the wind from the helicoptor blades. Judette and Rude looked at them and shrugged. Rude hoisted Owen into the back of the helicoptor as they all boarded and Tseng lifted them up towards Shinra Tower.

He dismissed Rude, Ellen, and Judette after they placed Owen into an interrogation chamber for the night. The way Cissnei was quiet and self conscious did not escape his attention on their trip back.

"Cissnei, what's wrong?" he asked quietly once they were alone. She sighed heavily and pushed him back onto the couch in the Turks HQ, sat down in his lap, and hugged him, putting her head against one of his shoulders. He sensed that she didn't want to talk about it but needed comforting. He rubbed her back gently and let her try to relax.

"....it felt kind of wrong." She started after a period of silence.

"...did he touch you?" Tseng knew what she was referring to.

She nodded slowly. "and I couldn't stop my body from reacting to it ..."

"That's natural and nothing to be ashamed of...though if you wanted to back out of the unit..."

"No. I know what I signed up for and I did a pretty good job for my first mission considering he got apprehended without struggle." She argued. "I think I just need to get used to these kinds of missions."

"The missions are only going to get harder Cissnei."

"I know.....did you ever have to do anything like this Tseng?"

Tseng smiled. "No, just the opposite. I've had to deflect clingy women for the VP at parties."

"Oh that must be TONS of fun..." Cissnei replied with unmasked sarcasm in her voice.

"Quite. And for the record, you did a wonderful job today." He said as he ran a hand through her hair.

"....except I'm now turned on without relief." She said with a light blush on her cheeks.

Tseng chuckled lightly. "I can provide the relief. Spend the night over at my place?"

~...~

She was wrapped in the arms of a potential Shinra business partner like the eye candy she pretended to be for the night at the party. President Shinra and VP Rufus Shinra were both in attendance along with a couple of other Shinra Executives. Tseng was following the VP, looking charming when necessary and exhuding intimidation when certain socialites attempted to attach themselves to Rufus. It was no secret to her that Rufus Shinra is actually under house arrest at the moment, but his father still brought him to parties for show.

She charmed her way around each male target that was pre-identified while her male counterpart charmed his way through the female targets. Her mission was to dig into each target's ideology, chat them up about their business, and find the truth to their desires to work with Shinra. Business intel gathering in a sociable way, really not a bad mission, and much more preferable to ones where she was actually using her body for work.

She glanced around and saw the VP scowling. A pretty lady was chatting with Rufus but it was obvious that she was annoying him. Rufus looked like he's had enough of her and his mood was souring. Swiftly, Tseng disengaged the lady and assessed the situation before pulling the VP out of the party. It was likely they made up some story as to why they needed to go, but she had noticed the VP flirting with Tseng all night. He was known to flirt randomly but perhaps it was in jest or out of boredom. She shrugged and continued her mission after taking note of their leave.

She was having a good time but an incident towards the end of the night ruined her mood. The lady that Tseng had deflected earlier came out of nowhere as she was engaged with the current gentleman. The lady screeched at Cissnei then lunged towards her, spattering a glass of red wine onto Cissnei's off-white dress, turning the delicate fabric an ugly purple-red. "Stop TOUCHING my fiance, you WITCH!" The lady was clearly drunk so Cissnei moved away from the gentleman in time to dodge a second attack, narrowly missing the glass hitting them. The man grabbed onto the lady's shoulder tightly. "Sophia! What are you doing here?" Security broke up the fight and escorted the couple out of the party.

Cissnei grumbled under her breath. What the hell was up with that lady? She was clinging to Rufus earlier but went ballistic upon seeing Cissnei with her fiance. Something still seemed off about the entire thing. She thought about the incident a little more before calling Tseng. Nobody picked up so she dialed Veld's number next.

"Director, I'd like to report an odd couple from the party, we need to dive into their background. The guy was on the list of hits, no I wasn't able to gather much intel on them at the party."

She looked bleakly at her ruined dress. It was one of her favorites too. She tapped her fingers in agitation as she assessed the state of her dress. Sure, maybe dry-cleaning can get the stain out...but knowing the fabric type it will probably be pink after going through dry cleaning. She sighed and let her mind wander. What is Tseng up to anyways....he didn't even pick up her call. After heaving another sigh, she decided to head towards Level B3 on the elevators. Tseng should be there watching over the VP on overnight shift.

She was surprised when she saw no one inside when she entered. A sick feeling of worry began to rise in her stomach until she heard the first moan. She froze upon the spot...THAT was not happening...but it couldn't have been her imagination. Muffled moans and gasps were coming from behind the wall that hid the VP's house arrest chamber. The voice was Tseng's. She perched on the edge of the table, not sure whether it was a good idea to stay and wait. The moans were getting louder and more desperate over time, crescendoing into a pitch that Tseng's voice range normally didn't go into. He was clearly having a good time behind that wall. Tseng's cries of pleasure culminated with a series of loud gutteral moans that echoed through what seemed like an extremely lengthy orgasm and Rufus's voice soon joined his until everything went quiet. She decided it was time for her to leave.

~...~

She woke up to whimpers and Tseng pressed against her. His hard cock was against her back but judging from his breathing, he was actually asleep. She turned around to face him in the shared bed. They've been on this mission for almost two months. Not that it bothered her, but she had woken up more times with Tseng in the middle of a wet dream than during past missions. He must be missing Rufus quite a bit to be aroused like this. She smiled and put her plan into action. Anything for her partner. She got off the bed and got the "gift" she purchased out of her suitcase.

"Tseng...." she woke him gently from his sleep. He blinked blearily at her.

"Ciss....??"

"Thought you might need this since you're on such a long mission away from your lover." She winked at him as the strap-on she wore came into his sight.

"Wha...." Tseng sat up in bed, now noticing his own arousal, then groaned and hid his face in the blanket.

"Oh don't play dumb....and you can't hide what you and the VP are up to from me either." Cissnei said as she pulled the blanket away from his face.

His cheeks tinged pink as she brought out a bottle of lube.

"Let me take care of you partner." Cissnei whispered as she pressed kisses onto the back of his neck.

After a little more coaxing, Tseng finally loosened up and let her take his boxers off. She lubed his entrance before inserting a finger. He was surprisingly unresistant to the touch. She inserted a second finger...then a third...and scissored her way through his entrance, preparing the muscles till they fully relaxed against her touch. She moved her hands in and out till she hit a spot that had Tseng gasping out loud.

She lubed the strap-on generously and dived into him. She had him against the headboard on his knees as she began to move. She stopped when she wasn't getting more than just a few moans out of him. "Tseng? Am I doing this wrong?"

  
She heard an amused snort before he answered. "Move a little more slowly, and I feel things more if I'm on my back."

They switched positions and she now had him pinned underneath her, his long legs around her waist. She obliged his wishes and went more slowly and followed other directions he gave as she got the hang of what he liked. Soon enough, she found a good rhythm and aimed at his prostate, making him moan and whimper. His eyes were clouded with pleasure as she made sure to give every inch of him attention as she moved.

"Harder..." he choked out and she put more of her weight into it. He groaned and gasped at the sensations she was causing. It felt different with a strap-on than with Rufus's cock inside of him, but it was still very pleasurable and Tseng was enjoying the fact that Cissnei was putting so much effort into it. His eyes rolled back, his back arched and he shouted his last moans as orgasm hit him, covering both himself and Cissnei's stomachs with his cum.

Cissnei watched as he fell back against the pillow looking both exhausted and relaxed. She kissed him slowly. "Did you enjoy that?" Tseng only smiled and pulled her in for more kisses.

The next morning, Zack was staring without blinking as he scooped cereal into his mouth spoonful after spoonful. The way Zack was staring was slightly unnerving and Tseng stared back. "Is something the matter?"

"You two are definitely fucking." Zack replied after he swallowed a mouthful of cereal.

Tseng opened his mouth to counter but Zack continued. "YOU were LOUD."

Zack's eyes bore daggers into Tseng and Cissnei wanted to laugh at Zack's lack of filter.

Cissnei pulled Zack aside later when she had a chance. "What was up this morning? If you're wondering, yes we are fucking but we're not official."

"Tseng's..." Zack stopped mid-sentence, as if he was at a loss for words. "He's kind of attractive..."

Cissnei burst out laughing as that was NOT what she was expecting and left Zack with a confounded expression.

"Wh-what???" Zack sputtered as his face turned red. "He is."

Cissnei continued to roll over the table in laughter. "Oh Zack, you have NO IDEA how funny this is, but sorry Tseng's taken."

"By you?" Cissnei shook her head. "WHO??!!?"

"I'm not telling." Cissnei winked and laughed some more when Zack's face twisted with more confusion.

~...~

She winced when she next saw him, looking like a tornado had wrecked him. His hair was in disarray and his face was permanently in a scowl. He looked like he was about to lose it.

President Shinra had ordered Director Veld be apprehended and executed by the rest of the Turks. They had promoted Tseng to Directorship under the new orders but the Turks were officially placed under Heidegger's command.

None of the orders that Heidegger sent to them were of any use, and the big military guy hung up more often than answer his calls when Tseng asked for mission directions. Tseng was losing his field agents left and right due to lack of direction. The mounting stress was evident in his face and he needed to punch something...someone.

He threw the phone at the wall when Heidegger hung up on him in the middle of a sentence once again. Cissnei caught the PHS before Tseng could break it and placed it gingerly on the desk. She led him away from his desk towards the couch and pulled him to sit down with her. She shushed him by placing gentle kisses on his face. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"He's going to get our people killed Cissnei..."

"I know..."

"And Director Veld...."

"Shh...there's little you can do about that Tseng."

His pained eyes looked into hers. "The VP has been moved to Junon for awhile now too. Last I heard the guards there were not gentle."

She was quiet. She had her own share of issues, like President Shinra trying to make moves on her lately whenever she had to work around him. There was also Heidegger's constant jeering of her special unit's work. In comparison, her worries were little more than annoyance.

She shushed him once more with a kiss. He tensed but relaxed when she pushed him back into the sofa. Tseng sat back and thought about the last plan that Rufus had discussed with him in private at the Turks HQ. He was preparing to put up a charade and "kill" both Veld and his daughter in front of witnesses. While he trusted Rufus, he's still worried that some part of the plan might fall apart and their ranks will definitely be murdered for treason to Shinra.

"Cissnei...I have to shoot Director Veld."

She nodded slowly, pulled him into a hug and held him tightly. "Don't think about that now."

Veld, Elfe, and Fuhito were all taken care of. Most of the Turks were disbanded, under the guise of "Killed in Action" as signed by Rufus Shinra himself. Cissnei was still a field agent, but she will not be showing her face at HQ any longer. The Deep Mine operators were secretly being funded by Rufus himself. Officially on paper however, only Tseng, Reno, and Rude were still Turks under Heidegger's command. Rufus Shinra had saved the three from near execution himself, most likely because of a little secret relationship with Tseng.

He met her under disguise in Junon.

"New mission Shuriken....I need you to infiltrate the Crest family in lower Junon and get close to the second son, Andrew, and go from there. We have some information that he may be doing side deals by selling Shinra weapons."

"Understood Sir. Andrew Crest."

He squeezed her hand before letting go. "Contact me if you need help. I'll be there for you, partner."

He watched her go off to the distance. She was a proud Turks special agent...and he was there to see her off on her first official long term assignment.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever to write because there's so little info to work off of for this rarepair.
> 
> The writing came out a bit more chaotic than I wanted, but it all follows an overaching timeline.


End file.
